A day in the life of Mutant X
by Krowl-fu
Summary: What happens to the Mutant X team day after day.....? Read this and find out....what probably does not happen to them...And now an encore edition new chapters!
1. In the beginning there was curry and lak...

Disclaimer: As Mutant X is not my property, I can not screw with it freely, hence the disclaimer. Please do not sue I mean no offence. Although the characters are trade marked sort of, or owned, the representation of these characters in the following excerpt is in no way meant to demean them.  
  
Synopsis: A usual day for the team of Mutant X, but there are tumultuous times ahead, as well as tears and lots of curry. Watch out for some romance and action.A/E S/B  
  
Note: When this piece was written, I had not slept in 24 hours and just finished a Mutant X marathon, so excuse me.  
  
EPISODE 1: A day in the life of Mutant X There is a thud. Then silence. Where did that sound come from? Who knows? Who cares? Shalimar just entered the dojo and Brennan quickly jumps up and fans away the air near his lower regions. "Ah.Brennan? What are you doing?" Shalimar looks at him quizzically while Brennan returns a sheepish grin. "I just ate some curry." Shalimar frowns. "That would explain the smell, but what about the noise?" She gives him a hard stare. Brennan puts his hands in his pockets and looks at his leather shoes and smiles. "When I heard you coming I got up in a hurry and fell over." He looks her in the eye, all innocent. "Yeah.I bet.." She turns away and walks towards the lab. Brennan fans the air some more, then follows at a discreet distance, for hygiene's sake. (In the lab) Shalimar pauses outside the door as she hears voices and has a sudden urge to do up her shoelace.she hears Emma's voice..while tying up her shoe..(doesn't she wear boots? Exactly.) "Adam.I have a problem." Emma slowly walks over to the lab bench where Adam is working. "I have come down with something.I think it is..oh I don't know what it is, that is why I came to you." Adam spins around. "Wow. That was fast." Says Emma in amazement. "Yes. It was fast. I was in the state Basketball team for 2 years." Adam replies. "I am impressed." Emma says in awe "That means a lot to me.." Adam stares at Emma, deep in to her eyes. "You know what?" Emma gazes back at Adam. "No, what? Tell me.." Adam pauses..keeping her warm gaze."Your fly is undone Emma. I suggest you do it up.." He slides his hand down Emma's arm.then spins around to face the door. "Shalimar?" Adam asks tentatively. "Are you in or out?" "If I was out Adam, I would be stroking Emma's arm right now, not you." Shalimar answered with bite. "I meant in the room Shalimar, but I am always interested to hear your sexual preferences." Brennan enters the room looking confused. "Did I miss something while I was..stabilising...um.the corridor." Adam spins again to Brennan. "What do you mean 'stabilise?'"? Adam said seriously. "Wow Adam, you really learnt a lot during your time on the national basketball squad." Shalimar piped up, subtly changing the subject. Brennan leans into Shalimar when Adam, after giving them both a searching gaze, turns back to Emma."Thanks Shal, I owe you one.." He whispered into her ear. "Don't you always?" And she too gazes deeply into his eyes..but this isn't about Brennan and Shalimar so who really cares.at that moment Jesse runs in with some big news, but is stopped in his tracks by the atmosphere in the lab. "Do I have BO? I mean, I am always the one who is left out and feeling like a spare wheel.its not fair you know..Jesse Kilmartin has feelings too!" And runs sobbing from the room. Emma turns to Adam looking worried. "Is this a form of mutation?" Adam stares after Jesse, then turns to Emma. "No. He is just showing the typical signs of PMS. Let him be, he will tell us his news in his own time. " Adam turns back to the work bench while the others look deeply confused. "Ahh.Adam?" Shalimar asked gingerly. "Jesse is a guy, which means he can't have PMS." Adam spins around to face Shalimar. ("Great speed and co- ordination." Brennan says in awe.) "Are you telling me that Jesse isn't showing signs of PMS? Not to sound rude or anything, but I went to College, at age 12, and you didn't. I am the Genius, you are all my lackeys." Turns to Emma." Except you sweet cheeks." Emma smiles. "You are my lab assistant." Emma frowns. "Listen Adam." Says Shalimar getting defensive and walks towards Adam menacingly.. .A few hours later during dinner. "So Jesse," Adam asks from his spot at head of the table. "What was your news?" Jesse looks up, a smile on his face. "So now you want to know??!" He asks with his chin wobbling. "No. He asked cos he loves the sound of his own voice." Brennan said sarcastically. "Well that's half true," Said Adam, "But I care about you guys a lot, and you are like my family to me, my everything, my life." They all yawn. "Yeah we know Adam, you tell us every night during dinner, when Jesse says his daily news." Said Shalimar with a bored expression. Jesse tells his news. "Well, this is what happened...I heard from a friend of a friend that..." .Later that night in the lab. That night, after Jesse's startling news, Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse go off on an assignment, while Emma and Adam stay behind to hold the fort. "I am so glad we got rid of those other 3 for the night." Said Adam, popping a champagne cork and staring deeply into Emma's eyes. "Well.Adam.so am I, for the moment.what are we going to do with all this spare time on our hands?" Emma returns Adam's intense gaze with longing. "You tell me Emma.." .The Next morning during.exercises. Jesse and Brennan are sparring. "OW! Brennan! That really hurt!" Jesse hits back at Brennan, but he dodges and laughs instead. Jesse gets angry. "Now boys, play nice." Says Shalimar walking up those steep stairs with no banister that any fool and his donkey could fall down. Can we say health and safety regulations? Jesse and Brennan back off smiling. "We were only kidding around Shal," Says Brennan with a big smile on his face. "I wonder what Emma and Adam got up to last night?" "That is none of your goddamned business Brennan," says Adam as he enters the dojo. He turns to Jesse. "How did the operation go last night?" Jesse walks down the stairs carefully, he doesn't want to trip, he has new shoes on. "It went well, thanks Adam. We managed to find the GS Agent with the radical new haircut and bring him firmly into line. He'll think twice now before getting a new haircut and thinking it will get past the attention of Mutant X." Shalimar and Brennan go "oh yeah." "We rock", "you tell it bro." And so forth. "So what did you and Emma get up to last night? We lost contact almost straight away." Shalimar gives Adam a curious look. Adam looks uncomfortable. "I can explain that." Says Emma as she glides into the room. "Last night we were finally alone and decided it was time.to go that one step further in our relationship." Emma walks closer with a smile on her face. Adam walks towards her. "Emma no, I don't think they want to hear this." But Brennan starts to grin. "Yeah we do!" He says enthusiastically. Emma looks at him and Adam glares. "Well.after long trepidation.we decided we had to do it. Right there and then." Emma continued. They all looked shocked. "You didn't!" Jesse cried. "In the lab?" Exclaimed Shalimar. "You did it?!?" Asked Brennan in surprise. "But why?" Emma turned to him. "Because we couldn't ignore the temptation do it." Emma finished quietly looking at Adam for support. "Its ok Em, you did good. I mean they have a right to know, they may even want to join in one day. " Adam said. Jesse looked shocked. "I am not that flexible." Shalimar was stunned. "All of us?! Can that be done?!" Brennan grinned. "Of course it can Shal, you can do it with up to 6 people at a time. Haven't you ever played Twister before?" There was a stagnant pause. "Err..no cannot say I have." Said Shalimar. Jesse opens his mouth like a fish. "I have to go now." Jesse and Shalimar begin to walk away, but Adam calls after them. "Jesse! How is your PMS going?" Adam asked concerned. Jesse pauses and turns around. "I am handling it Adam. It is totally under control." Tears well in his eyes as he walks away. Adam turns to the other confused three. "That goes for you all as well. Watch out for signs of PMS and tell me immediately." Brennan laughs. "Ah, Adam, I don't think I should need to worry in THAT department." He turns to Shalimar and grins. Adam looks at him deadly seriously. "You will need to worry Brennan when you get pre-mutating stress and do not know how to control your emotions." Loud wailing coming from Jesse's room. "Exhibit A." Adam turns to leave. "Oh by the way, are you all up for some twister tonight?" That day, the Sanctuary dash was broken in record time by two different people. Tune in for next time, when Jesse meets Eckhart face to face with some dire (and satirical) consequences. 


	2. YOUR LOVE IS TAKING ME HIGHER

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: PART 2  
  
Disclaimer: I wrote it in chapter one and i really can't be bothered writing it again.  
  
Author's note: In these i take the mickey out of most of the character's so please don't be offended...i make fun of the characters i like too. :) If there are any grammatical errors or mix ups or something, well sorry but I am only human.  
  
* If you like my stuff you can email me, cos I will be glad to hear from you. crowls_em@hotmail.com  
  
Synopsis: With the twister faze behind them and the PMS a thing of the past...or is it....the gallant troops of Mutant X are forging on to bigger and greater heights...which isn't good for some of them, especially those that suffer from Vertigo....  
  
******************YOUR LOVE IS TAKING ME HIGHER**************************  
  
"You.....light up my life.....la la la la life? mmmm....ooooh....laaaa......" The off-key tones of someone singing along to the radio could be heard around the Sanctuary like a cat suffering from constapation...  
  
Shalimar poked her head outside of her room, a perplexed frown on her face...."Who the hell is that?" She thought walking towards the Dojo. As she got closer the sound got louder....sound, sorry, I meant horrific screeching...  
  
"Oh baby I love the way....something...everyday....woo wooo...." The anonymous singer carried on in this ghastly tune when suddenly...  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU FLAT OFF-KEY FOOL!" Instead of the Sanctuary being filled with sound of screeching, it was now filled with embrassed silence...  
  
Shalimar stopped in her tracks and ran back to her room, she didn't want anyone to think she had been snooping....again....she already had hidden cameras around the Sanctuary to let her know what she missed when she goes shopping...  
  
***********Later that night at Dinner.......********** "Mmmm....this is really good, Em, what is it?" Jesse asked with his mouth full...  
  
"Chicken...Jesse..."  
  
"Oh....right....nice...." Jesse looked down and shovelled in some more...why was he always embrassing himself....? He really must try to act cooler when Brennan is around.  
  
Adam stopped gazing at Emma and realised there were other people at the table staring at him, waiting for his, "you are my family" spiel, they had already heard Jesse's news of the day, he had cleaned the lab floor with a new product, "Sparko." Clearly this excited Jesse beyond words, pity he doesn't know that "Sparko" is used to clean car engines... Adam cleared his throat and resumed his serious expression...the others sat up straighter waiting for some insightful words...  
  
"I......I...." He paused... "I will be.....I am......going to.." But unfortunately for Adam he was cut off by the shrill ringing of the computer...the others sighed with relief saved by the bell...except Jesse who was furiously shovelling down the chicken laksa....watch out for Brennan by the way....  
  
Shalimar ran to the computer and read the message....."He---he---he---- llll." She stammered......  
  
"Er....is it help by any chance.....?" Brennan queried. Shalimar shot him a furious look.  
  
But Emma could read the screen from where she was standing....directly behind Shalimar.....  
  
"Come on everyone! A new mutant is in trouble! Lets go! They need OUR help!" Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Well obviously they need our help, who do they think is going to turn up, the Cavalry?" Brennan asked sarcastically...what would have been a cutting remark was broken by the emission of gas from his rear end....."Hey! You said it wouldn't do that Em! You lied to me! So Laksa is as dangerous as curry!" Everyone just stared......  
  
Adam clapped his hands. "You had better go get changed, heaven knows you cannot wear the clothes you wear in the Sanctuary as when you rescue someone..." Everyone ran to get changed, Jesse had a new pair of tan mules he really wanted to wear, he got them on a sale from the Mall a couple of weeks ago, incidentally he bought a pair of trousers there too, oh and a new wallet that would definitely go with his new jacket that he bought.....  
  
"Emma!" Adam called her over, pulling her into a embrace...."Oh...Emma...." He said leaning down to whisper in to her ear....  
  
"Yes Adam...." Emma said softly, barely able to control her emotions.....  
  
"Emma.....wear something fashionable for Pete's sake....I don't want people thinking i socialise with skanks...." With that he patted her on the butt and headed off to the Dojo.  
  
Emma stood there shocked, "Skank? Hello, can we say botox injections?" And face lfts, collageen injections, lipsuction and Ab Master 2000, oh if only you knew...(and he calls himself a role model! HA, more like a plastic model! he he...you get it? Oh.....forget it......) Yes, don't quit your day job....  
  
***********************THE NEXT MORNING*************************  
  
"So Shal, how is Jesse holding up?" Asked Emma over meditation.  
  
Shal stretched and got up lithely, Emma stumbled then staggered in to a standing position.  
  
"Not too bad, he asked for his Care Bear, so i gave it to him, he is still getting over the trauma of what happened."  
  
Emma nodded while rubbing her arm, she really must work out more, her muscles were killing her.  
  
"I would be traumatised too, if I was stuck on top of a building and had vertigo..." Shalimar shook her head.  
  
"Poor thing, lucky the new mutant we were saving managed to help him. Lucky we went to save her, otherwise she would never have been able to save Jesse from falling off the 1 story building." While Emma digested that particulary blonde comment, Brennan's entrance was marked with the stench of gas.  
  
"Emma, how long is this supposed to last? I JUST CAN"T HANDLE IT!" Brennan shrieked with tears in his eyes...  
  
"I think someone is suffering from PMS" Shal whispered to Emma as she glided down the stairs. Emma followed nodding in agreement when she fell down the Dojo stairs as there was no banister. Like I said, any fool and his donkey could fall down...except Emma obviously doesn't have a donkey....as she was picking herself up and Brennan was crying on Shalimar's shoulder singing could be heard coming from the lab...  
  
"Love is what makes the World go round...." The three of them walked towards the Sanctuary with a befuddled expression on their faces, which wasn't out of the ordinary for this lot...  
  
Emma poked her head a round the door of the lab and she saw Adam singing as he shimmied across the floor, skidding on the excess "Sparko" residue on his way to the lab bench.  
  
"Oohhh baby I love the way....la la la" Adam stopped in his tracks as he heard laughter.  
  
"Oh myy God Adam, was that you yesterday? Geeze, no wonder someone told you to pack it in." Brennan said his eyes full of tears, due to PMS or laughter it is hard to say at this point in time...  
  
"Quiet you! No one told me to shut up! NO ONE!" He cried. "Except the person who said it yesterday, obviously. " There was a pause in which everyone was looking at each other, wondering who it was who had dared told Adam to shut up, cos he was so gonna get bashed....  
  
At that moment Jesse ran in to the lab in his new mules with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Adam!!" He pauses. He looks around. "Ah crap! What did I miss this time??" He pouts.  
  
Adam breaks from his shocked expression and hurries to change the topic...."What is it Jesse? What is wrong?" He asks worriedly. Jesse still pouts.  
  
"I am not telling, I hate being left out." He sulks some more. Adam sighs.  
  
"Jesse tell me, or I will take your care bear away...." Jesse shrieks and hurriedly answers Adam.  
  
"It is Eckhart Adam!! He is here! In the Sanctuary! And he is asking for you!"  
  
There is a shocked silence as everyone digests this information...it took Adam 0.2 micro seconds.....it took Emma 5 seconds and Brennan 7 seconds....half an hour later Shalimar figured it out....  
  
Stay tuned for next time as we find out what Eckhart wants and why Adam was told to quit singing....  
  
**Well i hope you liked it, please review and I will write some more! 


	3. It is never too late

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: PART 3  
  
Disclaimer: yet again, in chapter one, who knows I may write it in a foreign language next time.....just to keep you all on your toes...:)  
  
Author's Note: i wish i had one, but I like writing one cos it looks cool....oh wait I have one, it may seem confusing at first, but tally on, and it will all become as clear as mud, I promise.  
  
**by the way just want to say thanks for the fab reviews, love them, really boosted my already sky high ego, so thanks!  
  
Synopsis:Eckhart managed to find his way into the Sanctuary by means of which no one knows except Jesse...what is Adam going to do? And will he start his come back career as a singer in a bar? FInd out....in "It is never too late..."  
  
*******************It is never too late...**********************  
  
Could it be......no it couldn't......how could it be?.......It cannot be happening.....how did this happen......how did I allow it too happen........how did he get in here.....? What? Oh sorry! I am meant to be writing this fan fic, so sorry, just wondering how my cat managed to get in to my room...but that is another story...so back to Adam and his fear....that everything is about to fall apart...literally, the Sanctuary has had no maintanence in 2 years, can we say health and safety regulations yet again?!? I mean, there is worm wood and dry rot in those walls...behind that tacky try hard Japanese exterior...(you really are full of resentment aren't you?) Damn right....  
  
Emma sprinted after Adam as he left the lab, a pain in her side which she attributed to the oatmeal she ate earlier, I just call it unfitness...  
  
"Adam!" Emma panted..." How can it be true?! How could he have got in here?" She ran to catch up to him, but had to stop, she really cannot run...  
  
Adam stopped as he ran up the stairs to the computer....."Emma, I cannot answer that, I am not a mind reader, nor am I a magician, although i was in the circus when I was younger." Emma looked up at him confused. "Yes there are some things I do not tell alot of people..." Emma smiled. "But everyone knows that." The smile was swept away.  
  
Adam raced to the computer, ready to lock down the Sanctuary and protect it from GSA goons, but there was no need....it was too late.  
  
"So Adam...you finally arrived...that blonde fellow you have seemed unable to form words when he saw me....fear I expect...." Eckhart's voiced drawled behind Adam........he spun around so fast he felt dizzy.  
  
"I don't think so Eckhart!" Adam shot back. "Jesse is like that most of the time!" Adam stopped. Where was Eckhart? He had heard his voice....hadn't he?  
  
"Over here dumb ass....geeze and they call you the Genius...." Eckhart snapped. Adam spun around and faced the computer...there on the screen was Mason Eckhart....  
  
At that moment the rest of the mutant X team ran up the stairs, Emma puffing and panting, Brennan trying hard not to pass wind and cry and Jesse staggered up looking scared in his mules wishing he had his care bear with him. Shalimar was still in the lab figuring out what was going on, in the end she gave up and went shopping.  
  
"What do you want Mason?" Adam asked Eckhart trying to stare him in the eye, but it was hard, because the pixels were not very good on his computer and all Eckhart appeared to be was a big white blob, but Adam kept his cool.  
  
"How did you get access to the Sanctuary computer system?" Adam asked his eyes blazing...  
  
Emma, Brennan and Jesse waited in anticipation...how could he have gotten in?  
  
Eckhart just chuckled...or was it just a hacking cough?...."Well, well, well...a question that dear old Adam does not know the answer to....heh heh heh.....mua ha ha ha....." Adam looked angry, the others looked bored.  
  
"Cut that out you maniac! Who do you think you are laughing at me like that?!?" Adam demanded, puffing out his chest and turning his head to his best profile.  
  
Eckhart sniggered, "Me? Laughing at you, HA! I should be so lucky, I heard you yesterday Adam, someone must have left your computer on....a complete moron I expect!"  
  
Adam bristled. "Don't you dare call my team 'complete morons!" Who do you think you are? Fools I can accept, even idiots, but never morons! You have taken it too far!" Adam leapt to the computer and blocked Eckhart from ever finding the Sanctuary system again.  
  
There was utter silence around the Sanctuary....except for the heavy breathing of Adam...and Brennan's wind.....and Jesse whimpering...but besides that...total silence....oh wait, lets not forget the air con, that is pretty damn noisy.  
  
Adam turned slowly until he was facing Emma, Brennan and Jesse. He was so angry he could barely speak.  
  
"Which one of you, contacted Eckhart? Hmm? Do you want to join GSA or something?? Answer me!" The others turned and ran....twice in 2 days, the Sanctuary dash was broken...and all that could be heard was sniggering and...."Eckhart told Adam to shut up? That is SO funny." Adam winced. "I HEARD THAT!" Bang. 3 doors slammed close simultaneously. There was silence yet again...except for the air con and the rippling of the water and Adam's heavy breathing and the....  
  
(Later that evening at dinner...yes most of these stories centre around the dinner table...)  
  
It was one uncomfortable dinner what with the tension and someone forgetting to get the cushions so they were all kneeling on the hard floor... Shalimar, having arrived with bags and bags of tasteless clothing earlier was unaware that anything was wrong....give her half an hour... "So!" She said brightly. "What did we all do today?" Everyone winced. Man, those cushions really do more then they all realised!  
  
Brennan cleared his throat, "Well Shal, we all pretty much had a quiet day in our rooms." Emma sniggered.  
  
"Quiet?" She muttered. "I don't call the emission of toxic gas every half hour quiet." Brennan shot her a dirty look. Jesse was stroking his care bear cuddles under the table. Something was wrong...where was his startling news of the day? One by one, everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Jesse looked up. "What? Can't i stoke something under the table during dinner?" There was a pause, Brennan looked at him aghast, but he let it pass.  
  
"Don't you have something to tell us Jesse?" Emma asked him nervously. Jesse snapped.  
  
"What do you mean something to tell you? What do I look like? A continual news ticker?!" He got up from the table taking cuddles with him. The others were all flabbergasted, they had never seen Jesse so angry before! Oh wait, yeah they had, when Shalimar put Cuddles in the trash can...now THAT was funny. "Is that all I am to you? A messenger?? Man, you know Jesse Kilmartin can be a kick ass fighter too you know!" And he stormed off. They all looked at each other.  
  
"No way." They all said at the same time. Jesse came runnning back in looking angry.  
  
"I heard THAT! And you want my news of the day huh?" They all nodded, hello, why else would they ask? "I know exactly how Eckhart got in here!" And with that he stormed out slipping in his new mules and tripping along the way.  
  
Adam sighed. "I will go talk to him." He got up very slowly. The others jumped up in unison.  
  
"No no! Adam sit down, don't let it trouble you! We will go!" Shalimar said as they raced after Jesse. Adam sat down again and grabbed the food from their plates.  
  
"Excellent." He said with his mouth full. "Works every time...."  
  
As the others were cajoling Jesse out of his room the computer went ding a ling a ling and Proxy Blue's voice filled the Sanctuary.  
  
"Adam? Proxy here. Just got the news back from that club you asked about, there is a vacancy next friday on...." Adam jumped up with food going everywhere. He ran to the computer.  
  
"Off! Off!" He spluttered. Proxy frowned then went blank. This was enough for Jesse to come out of his room. They all walked over to Adam...  
  
"Adam....?" Emma asked cautiously...she is such a weakling why can't she be strong and say "Adam! What is the matter?" But no........Adam turned to face them.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Proxy must have been a bit confused with who she was talking too." Adam said nervously wiping food off his shirt, can we say napkin?  
  
"What do you mean confused?" Brennan said walking over to the printer where something was printing. "She called you Adam....and in case I am not mistaken, you are the only Adam here...." He grabbed the sheet. Jesse stepped forward.  
  
"Well actually, he isn't." Jesse said. Everyone stared at him. What the? "My middle name is Adam." Everyone groaned. Brennan was reading the printout with a frown he turned to Adam.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us huh?" He said angrily shoving the paper in Adam's face. "We are supposed to be your so called family and you keep secrets from us?" He was so angry sparks were flying...from his eyes......;) Emma came closer too.  
  
"Yeah Adam!! Keeping secrets!"She turned to the others. "Did you all know he was in the circus once?" She smiled evilly at Adam. Payback is so sweet. Shalimar stepped forward.  
  
"Em, everyone knows that....even Eckhart...." Emma frowned. Damn him! Brennan interrupted again.  
  
"Who cares if he was in the circus." He turns to Adam. "You were in the circus? Hmmm." Adam frowns. "Why didn't you tell us you were starting a come back career?" Everyone gasped, except Brennan and Adam who already knew.  
  
Adam rubbed his eyes, he really should make that optometrist appointment, but he was so goddamned vain...."Look, I was going to but it was a sore point with me....I used to love singing..." They all grimaced. "When I was at Genomex, Eckhart and I would do a duet every Friday at this bar called Thynine and Guanine." Brennan lit up.  
  
"Oh yeah! I have been there, great Adenine cocktails. Real tangy." Shalimar frowned.  
  
"So THAT is where you go huh? You are too busy to help me dye my hair but you can go and get drunk?" She huffed and turned away from him.  
  
Emma was still confused. "But why a come back career? Are you going to do it?" Adam looked at his shoes.  
  
"I hope to one day, but Eckhart was always better than me, he could have got a record deal, but chose to put mutants into stasis instead. His choice I suppose, you can't fight what you love doing..." He sighed "I am going to go to bed." Emma called after him.  
  
"Don't worry Adam! It is never too late!" Adam turned around and looked at her with a frown.  
  
"Well duh..." And walked off. Emma winced. Why was she such a nerd?  
  
The others watched him walk off. Shalimar looked sad.  
  
"We should do something for him guys!" She said. Jesse looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Is this your protective feral instincts or your snooping nature?" He asked her. Shalimar pouted but before she could answer the computer went off again....  
  
Who is on the computer? How did Eckhart get into the Sanctuary? And will Adam ever sing again besides in the shower, in the lab, in the helix, in the Audi......hopefully not for all our sakes. But stay tuned. 


	4. A lovely night out

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: PART 4  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm.....should probably stop writing these....but what the hey. I do not own it, so if you get offended, well bad luck i warned you, I take the piss, what happens in these stories may or may not be true. I mean, who knows what these characters do in between seasons.....?  
  
Author's note: This story will change setting just so you don't think they are all sad and cannot leave the Sanctuary.....that or I am so sad I can't think of anywhere else to set the story which is half true...  
  
Synopsis: Adam is persuaded to go back to the bar and rekindle his singing career....but gets an unexpected surprise...or is it....?  
  
******************A lovely night out...not*********************************  
  
The computer kept ringing and Shalimar kept pouting, she didn't know what to say....she turned away from Emma, can't let her know now can we? That Shal's so called 'feral instincts' are used to disguise her nosy nature...yes of course cats listen at doors....you keep telling yourself that.....MIAOW!  
  
Emma sighed as she saw an image of Adam raining praises down on Shalimar for her support. "Look, is someone going to get the computer?" Brennan snorted.  
  
"What did your last slave die of?" He asked scornfully. Emma's eyes filled with tears....  
  
"Malaria actually....we were very close." And she walked off to her room. Jesse went over to the computer.  
  
"Now, where is the goddamned 'ON' button?" He wondered aloud. Brennan came up behind him and pressed the large brightly lit flashing ON button right in front of him.  
  
"Oh, I dunno Jess, there?" he said sarcastically. Yet again, another biting retort deadened by a loud pop emitting from his rear end, he hid his buttocks in shame and left the room. Jesse collapsed from the fumes. Shalimar was still deciding whether to lie, and say feral protectivness, or she was just a nosy gal. She was still musing over this when Proxy Blue's voice came over the computer.  
  
"Listen. I don't know what happened before, but Proxy Blue doesn't like being brushed off." Hmm, you'd think she would be used to it by now, Shalimar thought to herself. "Adam asked for the details and here they are, Guanine and Thynine bar 9:00pm Friday night open Karaoke. Be there or be square." Luckily the message saved itself, so the others could find it the next morning when all Shalimar could remember was "Listen..." She stepped over Jesse's unconscious body and went off to make some plans...lets hope she writes them down...  
  
*****Later that night in Adam's room....********  
  
Adam rolled over in bed and grasped the pillow next to him....."Oh Emma, you don't know how much you mean to me...." Emma coughed.  
  
"Err..Adam, thats the pillow, I am on this side..." Adam's eye's snapped open and gave a sheepish grin...  
  
"Woops! Sorry I just felt the flat contours of the pillow and presumed it was..." Adam stopped when he saw the look on Emma's face..."Yes so, here you are, and as I was saying...you mean so much to me......" Emma frowned.  
  
"You know Adam, I can see into your mind, and you are so desperate for it you don't care who you do it with, even me."She rolled out of the bed ungracefully and fell on the floor with a thud. Talk about being a nerd...She got up and turned to him. "I want to be treated with a little respect!" And with that she walked out tripping on her own feet as she went.  
  
"Damn!" Said Adam as he snuggled into his bed, "I was so close that time!" And grabbed the pillow again...mumbling Shalimar's name....  
  
**********8.56pm Friday night at the Guanine and Thynine Bar.*****************  
  
The music was pumping and the dance floor was thumping... some one should really fix that...I am sure the Health and Safety reps would be keen to know more about the Guanine and Thynine bar....but anyway... Shalimar was dancing, Adam was nervously fiddling with his Diamente jacket, wondering how on God's green earth he was talked into this...oh wait, Shal wore a low cut top and hipster pants when she told him, that would explain it. Emma was at the bar buying drinks while Brennan and Jesse were kicking back in a booth checking out all the talent....  
  
"So Jesse," Bren shouted over the music, "You never told us how Eckhart got into the Sanctuary...." He said while looking at Shalimar dirty dancing, he so wants her....Jesse sat up straight and got excited...it was time for his news of the day...Brennan wasn't really listening he was too busy staring at Shal and wanting to dance with her....she kept staring at him....maybe that was because he had curry sauce on his chin....hmm......hygiene....but Brennan didn't know that....when suddenly what Jesse was telling him sunk in and he jumped up in shock. He was white.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Eckhart got into the Sanctuary system because Shalimar chatted to him thinking he was Guy Moss the porn star??" Brennan was shouting but by now the music had stopped.....uh oh.. "Shalimar was talking dirty to Eckhart the whole time and she didn't KNOW IT?" There was a pregnant pause in the bar of Guanine and Thynine...but not that long, Shalimar came screeching over to Brennan and started hitting him, which wasn't out of the norm for this particular relationship....  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT ALOUD!!!! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS! I am so embarrassed...." Shalimar turned red... "But I didn't know it was Eckhart honest I didn't!" Jesse frowned at her.  
  
"Yes you did, you just wanted an excuse to talk dirty to someone and he would do...." Shalimar gasped...how could he say that about her....well quite easily as she treats him like crap half the time...  
  
"Well....there goes my reputation, thanks alot Jesse." Shalimar scowled at him. Jesse laughed.  
  
"Your reputation was gone so long ago, the dinosaurs can barely remember you having one." He high fived Brennan who grinned.  
  
"Nice one! if i do say so myself." Jesse felt proud that Brennan praised him, maybe now Jesse will be cool.......Shalimar hissed....  
  
"If you think I am dancing with you now Brennan Mulwray, you can think again!" And with that she stormed off to dance with the ugliest man in the room, who incidentally turned out to be Adam, who was flattered.  
  
Brennan turned on Jesse who was still grinning stupidly, lost on in his fantasy of being cool..."You are so dead bro....." And Jesse turned and ran with Brennan in hot pursuit.....  
  
Suddenly a spot light was fixed on Adam......and a loud voice announced that he would sing "Rainbows matter...." a song he wrote himself.......Shalimar turned to Emma and groaned..."I thought this was Karaoke, but this is worse..." Privately Emma agreed, but Shal was competition, and Emma had to act like she wanted Adam to sing....which no non-deaf person wanted.......  
  
As Adam got up onto the dias to sing his song, there was a voice from the doorway....Adam looked up an smiled......."I came ADam......" The voice said in a bored tone.....Adam lit up...."I knew you would Mason....." And started to sing.....the others looked around in shock as Eckhart walked on to the stage....what was HE doing here, there was enough plastic in this room as it is, what with the chrome tables and chairs and Shalimar's boobs.......what would happen....they all pulled out their ear plugs as Adam began to sing....  
  
****What the hell is Adam singing??? Why is he singing, and what is Eckhart doing there? Will Shal forgive the boys and will Jesse find a good enough surgeon to fix his wounds...? Find out next time! 


	5. Turn back the clock

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: EPISODE 5  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm....let me think.....yes I own Mutant X......I don't own it so don't get p.o with me.  
  
NB: If you are easily offended don't read on, in fact stop reading the humour section all together, cos they take the piss and if you can't handle your fave character being scandalised, then go read some romance...  
  
Author's note: I have been given some very good ideas, so you may find this one even more enjoyable if possible. LOL, man i am so up myself.....(no this is just a fascade to hide the insecure person person I really am....no I am just up myself. LOL)  
  
Synopsis: Eckhart has joined Adam in his come back career and there are going to be a lot of tears and embarrassment....in.....  
  
*******************Turn back the clock**************  
  
Soft, lulling music came over the P.A system, sounding like something out of a Disney movie.....of course Adam would pick that kind of tune, he is obsessed with "The Little Mermaid" now if that ain't saying something I don't know what is...  
  
Shalimar and Emma looked at each other. What the hell was going on here, why was Eckhart about to sing a duet with Adam. Emma froze, what the hell was she doing mind talking to Shalimar....competition remember....  
  
"Right!" Emma said aloud. Shalimar gave her a weird look, as did a lot of other people. "Why am I such a nerd?" She thought to herself, cos you ain't cool.....duh......  
  
Adam gazed out on to the audience with a happy smile on his face.....either he was happy that Eckhart had come, or he was just horny after dancing with Shalimar.....Jesse and Brennan came back in looking black and blue, well no just Jesse, Brennan looked pale and was walking quickly towards the bathroom, must have been that curry....  
  
Adam began to sing.....this was everyone's cue to put their ear plugs on.....which they did in great haste....and so it began....  
  
"Rainbows matter cos they're pretty!" Sang Adam in a shocking falsetto voice, my god it was worse then fingernails on a blackboard..... "They make me smile when i feel sh**ty!" Eckhart cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable...still Adam was singing...  
  
"But Rainbows aren't as important..."Held note, good Lord when would it end...." As being with you........" People covered their ears in pain......it was ghastly......Eckhart came in at this point......  
  
"And being with you......whose love is so true.....outshines the Rainbow......" Eckhart's clear strong voice filled the club....people looked up with optimisim, would it be safe to take out their ear plugs yet....?  
  
"Life goes along...will end....like this song.....but meanwhile, I am with you......" Eckhart carried on, beginning to almost smile.......Jesse nearly fainted in shock....where was his care bear when he needed it?!? Adam started to frown, Eckhart always outshone him in this department, the girls all loved him....  
  
"Rainbows matter to me.....and to you....cos they make us realise....how important it is being with you......." And on that last note they both finished. There was a stunned silence.....and the thunderous applause for Eckhart and Adam..........  
  
Shalimar had tears in her eyes......Eckhart sung so beautifully.....Emma had tears in her eyes too, how could she pretend to like Adam's singing...it was awful.....she had no hope now......  
  
A crowd gathered around Eckhart and Adam started to sulk, so much for a come back career. Come back career? Was that a typo on my part? Adam never had a career to come back to......and now he knows..... People were asking Eckhart where he got that sung from.....he smirked.  
  
"My...partner.....here wrote it a long time ago......" Everyone turned to look at Adam.....no wonder it sucked, thank God Eckhart was there to give it a bit of vitality.....Adam frowned and turned to Eckhart.  
  
"Why did you come Eckhart? I thought you wanted to forgive and forget and be friends again! I really miss our friendship!" Adam said pitifully. Shalimar groaned.  
  
"Oh my god, he sounds just like Jesse, what a loser....." Jesse scowled admist his injuries...that really cut him deep...even more so than Brennan's punches....  
  
Eckhart leered at Adam. "Oh, how sweet! My heat bleeds. You are so naive, why did you think I came? To be your friend again?" He said sceptically."Look around you Adam," He said pointing to all the adoring female fans who surrounded him, including Emma...."I only came here to get laid and show you up for the loser you really are!" He turned to leave....."You will never sing as well I can....." He called over his shoulder as he and his entourage of women left the bar. Adam got mad......  
  
"Yeah well, at least you aren't as smart as me!" He retorted childishly, but Eckhart had left. Everyone stared at the loser who was left behind, already he was forgotten.....he sat down in a chair. Shalimar took pity on him and came over.  
  
She leaned in close to him, and Adam perked up almost straight away...."Don't worry Adam, we still think you are the greatest..." She smiled at him....Adam smiled back......  
  
"Thanks Shal, I know you are only saying this cos you are mad at Brennan and he won't help you dye your hair and you need my help, but thanks anyway." Shalimar kept smiling, that was a big sentence and she would need some time to digest it, but judging by Adam's face it was a nice comment....."I hope he helps me with my hair...." She thought to herself. "My roots are beginning to show....." Suddenly Brennan bounced back into the room......  
  
"Hey guys what did I miss---?" But Brennan was cut off by the laughter. He looked confused. What the? He shrugged and went on to the dance floor to dance with Shal, who gave him a weird look and went and danced somewhere else, still trying to figure out what Adam said. Brennan frowned....then he looked down...in his haste to leave the bath room a 2 foot piece of toilet paper had gotten stuck in his pants and was hanging out his fly...it was covered in crap....nice one Brennan...he ran from the bar ashamed. He couldn't show his face in there for ages...or at least until people were so drunk they couldn't remember.....he passed Jesse on his way out who was stoned drunk by this time and was talking to a chair.....  
  
"Hiccup" Jesse felt dizzy and he was laughing at Brennan. "Who is cool now huh?" He said as he slid of his chair and fell unconscious on to the floor with his fly undone...really smooth......  
  
********Later that night at the Sanctuary.....************  
  
Adam was in his room sulking and fantasising about Shalimar at the same time. Sure he had bummed out singing wise, but he had danced with Shalimar for 2 minutes and gets to help her dye her hair tomorrow in that tiny bathroom. He smiled, not so bad after all and grabbed his pillow.....  
  
Brennan was on the crapper trying to die of shame....how could this happen to him? He was the coolest one in Mutant X......not anymore....he put his head in his hands and a loud fart reverberated around the Sanctuary...the stench of shame was strong....if only he had checked his pants before he left the toilet....tsk tsk....vanity comes at a high price...  
  
Shalimar was in her room brushing her hair and checking her dye supplies for tomorrow when Adam's sentence kicked in. "Oh!" She gasped. "He knows I am using him."She frowned. "Oh well, I will shake my boobs alot to make him feel better." And smiled at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Emma was sitting in the dark because she can never find the light switch in her room thinking about Eckhart's voice....she couldn't stop thinking about it....once again she thought she was in love...little did she know she was just looking for the father figure she never had....what a sick relation ship they would have had.....  
  
Jesse was asleep on the couch covered in band aids dreaming of being the prom king....he will be cool one day......he just knew it.....pity he forgot to put his pants on when he went to sleep....suddenly Jesse woke up with a start and looked around in a frenzy...something was wrong....something was missing....  
  
A loud scream of anguish filled the Sanctuary....  
  
*******WHat has happened? Will Jesse recover? Will Brennan ever be accepted in polite society again? Does Shalimar have enough hair dye and will Adam and Emma ever sort out their problems? Stay tuned for next time!  
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!!! If you read it review it, I always review yours! (but i haven't read that much so don't hold me to that one.) I won't write anymore till my ego feels better. I want to get up to 20 reviews. Then I will write more. 


	6. White as Snow

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: EPISODE 6  
  
Disclaimer: I think we have all caught on by now that Krowl fu does not own Mutant X so please don't sue me, I have enough invoices from a certain said actor and his fellow acting friend...so please people relax!  
  
Author's note: Thanks heaps for all the reviews and thanks heaps to Ace for her fabbo ideas, she is my 'idea's man' so to speak...well it here is chapter 6, finally here...enjoy!  
  
Synopsis: A terrible calamity has befallen the Sanctuary and it is a race against time to stop the worse thing imaginable taking place....Jesse's care bear going missing.....  
  
****************************White as Snow**********************************  
  
There was silence through out the Sanctuary.....and then everyone came running....Adam threw off his 'dirty pillow' and came running, pulling his hand out of his pants and doing them up.....Brennan remembered to wipe his ass and flush the loo, he grabbed anything to wipe it that was nearby and left the bathroom.....Shalimar tore her gaze away from her reflection long enough to turn off all the Vanity mirror's lights which made her look at least 5 years younger.....Emma sat up in bed and stumbled in the dark looking for the light switch which she still couldn't find, how long till she realises she has a clapper lamp....I bet another month at least........  
  
They all found Jesse curled up on the floor next to the couch whimpering...which isn't usually out of the norm for Jesse, but it seemed different somehow cos he was doing it by himself this time...where was Cuddles...? Adam bent down and put his arm around Jesse, embracing him, or so everyone else thought....it appeared that Adam was just reaching behind Jesse for his liqour bottle he had left there earlier.  
  
He took a swig. "There, thats better, now I can function....." Everyone stared at him. Emma was shocked.  
  
"I didn't know you were a drinker?" Emma had gone pale. Adam burped as Jesse staggered into a standing position grounding out his eyes and cuddling next to Shalimar for support and for a feel. Adam leered at Emma.  
  
"Hell Emma, there are some things you don't know, I mean holy Moses, I don't know everything about you do I?" He said with another burp. Emma frowned.  
  
"You DO know everything about me! Don't you remember our deep and meaningful? I told you everything!!! EVERYTHING! It was meant to be special!" Brennan groaned.  
  
"Jeeze Em, special my foot, you didn't hesitate to tell me your life story the first second we met, are you that insecure?" He asked sceptically.  
  
Emma looked confused."No..I mean yes.....I mean NO! I am not...I mean maybe....who knows? Oh wait..." Jesse grew impatient.  
  
"Look, no one cares about your emotional problems right now, I AM the centre of attention at this precise moment in time." And with that he proceeded to walk to the centre of the room and put on his best Sherlock Holmes voice....  
  
"It appears to me dear Watson, that a great calamity has taken place." Brennan turned to Shalimar.  
  
"Who the hell is he talking to? And who is Watson." SHalimar looked flabbergasted.  
  
"I have no idea poopy pants." And moved away. Brennan scowled, will he ever live that down? In my opinion, no he won't, cos it was pretty embarrassing to be found with crapper paper hanging out your pants.....  
  
Jesse continued..."Anywho....it is elementary dear Watson that the evidence I have produced is certain to conclude that what actually happened was the indirect reaction from...." Adam sighed he had no idea where Jesse was going or what he was saying....he wasn't sure Jesse did either....he decided to be sensitive, Jesse needed his moment to shine....  
  
"Cut the crap Jesse. What the hell happened and why did you scream mamma's boy?" Adam snapped. Jesse's lower lip quivered...God bless Adam, he always knew how to handle a situation.....  
  
"Cuddle has gone missing! He has been stolen!" Jesse whimpered. Brennan sniggered...  
  
"Maybe he ran away!" He said to Shalimar, who tried hard not to laugh. Emma frowned.  
  
"Listen you guys we have to be supportive of Jesse, he is our friend! He is always there for us." She turned to Adam for a smile of gratitude, all she got was a look of surprise.  
  
"Even when Jesse borrowed your razor AND your toothbrush without telling you and then returning them.....?" Emma scrowled. Screw the care bear....  
  
Jesse looked like a lost little boy with his blonde hair all messy and his big blue eyes full of tears and his lips quivering....yet again his normal look.....  
  
Adam sighed, he wasn't going to be able to go back to bed and fantasise about Shalimar unless they found Cuddles, Jesse would want to sleep with him in his bed otherwise....and God knows what may happen....Jesse does have blonde hair after all.....  
  
"Ok everyone split up and look around...he can't have gotten far......" Everyone walked off together in the same direction...."It would be FASTER if we split up....." Everyone ran off in different directions...  
  
It was a long and excrutiating wait for Jesse.....the longest wait he has ever had to endure....he had to sit there for 4 minutes....and 32 seconds........when Emma came back looking glum.....and something in a plastic bag.......  
  
"I am sorry Jesse, I found him like this in the hallway....I am so sorry......" Jesse's eyes filled with tears as he saw the state Cuddles was in, he was ruined....Emma took pity on him....as usual....  
  
"Don't worry! We will clean up real good and he will be as good as new!" She said optimistically. Adam scoffed.  
  
"Who are you kidding Emma? He is covered in crap." At that moment Brennan walked back in and he saw Cuddles. He froze and turned pale...and began to stammer....  
  
"I-I-I-I......I am so SORRY Jesse!" Jesse looked up in surprise, what was Brennan on about? Brennan cleared his throat. "Earlier I was on the toilet and I had the runs, I just grabbed the nearest thing I could find to wipe my ass, sorry, he was white so I thought he was that new extra soft paper Adam had bought! I am so sorry!" And Jesse gasped, unable to speak. His beloved Cuddles had Brennan's crap all over it? Well at least it wasn't Adams......gross.......  
  
"What was he doing in the toilet in the first place?" Emma asked confused. Brennan shrugged, Adam took another swig out of the bottle, he made a note to buy another case, he was low on it....Shalimar came into the room with her hair in a towel and plastic gloves on....  
  
"What's up guys?" SHe said checking on her hair, she hoped she put enough dye in. Adam looked at her angrily.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? And why did you dye you hair now?!? You said you were going to wait for me to help you!!! That is my whole days pleasure gone!" Adam went quiet....oppsy....Emma burst in to tears and left the room.  
  
"Whaddya mean where was I? Where was I supposed to be???" She asked confused. Adam sighed, he forgot it would take Shalimar about an hour to catch onto the crisis that occurred half an hour ago. Shalimar saw Cuddles and stuck up her nose.  
  
"What the hell happened to momma's boy's bear? it looks like it is covered in crap!" She looked at Jesse, and then went pale, she gulped...she mustn't let him know she hid Cuddles in the toilet.....must never let him know! She cleared her mind and backed out of the room...Jesse was about to ask her when a loud thud was heard from Emma's room......everyone looked at each other in shock....she hadn't......she wouldn't......she couldn't.........could she.....?  
  
******What did Emma do? Will Jesse ever recover? What will Adam do tomorrow now his plans have been cancelled and will Brennan consult a doctor about his problems......? (Let's hope so!) Stay tuned for next time!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 25 and no 7 goes up! Thanks, and let me know what your stories are so I can read em, thanks! 


	7. Don't say goodbye

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: EPISODE 7  
  
Disclaimer: I won't even bother this time......  
  
Author's note: This may be the last episode for a while, I start school again next week and I will be too busy, but i will write a little bit now and then....so don't fret, I may write another one again after this.....hopefully, then expect longer waiting periods. Sorry, but school is important. Also it may not be as funny, as I was tired and I thought a darker story wouldn't go unnoticed...but I still made it my priority to be funny. :)  
  
Synopsis: There is a crisis in the Sanctuary which sees one member of Mutant X moving out as a result.....lets hope for good......  
  
********************Don't say Goodbye...**************  
  
It was if time had stopped....everyone ran in slow motion to Emma's room, there was fear on every one of their faces....Adam was in the lead, his guilt pushing him on those few metres....he knew he could make it......he knew.....finally he reached Emma's door and turned the knob, anticipating the ghastly sight that would greet him....he opened the door.........  
  
She did................  
  
-------LATER THAT NIGHT------  
  
Shalimar was sobbing into her pillow, full of remorse and grief.....how could Emma do something like that? She didn't think Emma would have the inner strength to go through with something like that....now Shalimar won't have anyone to take shopping or put down to make herself feel better....  
  
Adam paced the lab, his face white, he was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't even notice the residue 'Sparko' he was slipping on...he sat down and put his face in his hands...Crap, he thought. I have blown it. You sure have Adam my boy, cos with Emma gone you got no chance in hell of getting laid now....  
  
Brennan and Jesse both sat huddled together on the couch. Jesse held Cuddles through the plastic bag, he and Brennan were both wearing nose plugs...the stench was horrible,we now know why our mother's put those things in the toilet to get rid of the smell.....  
  
Darkness fell over the Sanctuary... a long night of anguish and remorse was before them....  
  
------Meanwhile across town....--------  
  
Emma was partying on the dance floor of the Guanine and Thynine bar with two guys...  
  
Oh....I'm sorry....did I give the impression she was dead? Woops...my mistake....  
  
She was having the time of her life and I mean that in the literal sense, Emma does not get out much...  
  
As Emma was boogieing away, she noticed the stage where Adam sung his awful Karaoke a few nights before...she swallowed and looked away...she shimmied across the floor and tripped, being the uncool dork that she is, and noticed the stain where Brennan made a spectacle of himself. Emma sighed and got up. There were just too many memories at the Guanine and Thynine bar. She thought coming here on the "Mutant Night" would take her mind off the team. Even though this is the bar they frequent often....Emma started to cry and ran sobbing from the building like a sook, the two men looked after her with a look of disgust on their faces, they so thought she would be an easy lay...  
  
-------The next day at the Sanctuary......----------  
  
Shalimar bounced down the hall towards the lab, the boys were out GS Agent hunting and Adam was working in the lab...Shalimar just got a email from Emma and was going to tell Adam....did i say just....I mean about an hour ago...I mean come on people, the email was 3 lines long, give the girl a break... She walked into the lab and saw Adam sprawled on the floor in his underwear, passed out with a bottle of Jack Daniels lying next to him....and what looked suspiciously like a pillow covered in a blonde wig...Shalimar stopped in shock....now was not the time to tell Adam that Emma had moved out...  
  
----Somewhere in the city where ever it is that these people live near...--- -  
  
Jesse and Brennan were begrudgingly beating up GS Agents, trying to score points in Adam's "Hit 'em high, hit 'em low" game. Depending on the rank of the Agent, the more points they got. But their hearts just weren't it, so they only managed to scrape up about 70 points each...which would mean Adam had to buy Brennan a new beanie and Jesse a new care bear outfit.  
  
Jesse was using his mutant abilities to gain more points, when Brennan stopped and called him over.  
  
"C'mon bro, this isn't making me feel any better, lets go back to the Sanctuary." Jesse breathed in and became himself again, the weak little boy he really is....and nodded his head.  
  
As they were walking back down the alley two hot chicks came their way....Brennan turned on a bit of the Mulwray charm and sauntered towards, the two girls smiled and battered their eye lashes at him...Brennan grinned an introduced himself...  
  
"Hi, I am Brennan the stud Mulwray, and who may you be?" He asked with a smile. The two girls looked at each and smiled....then they stepped forward and grabbed Brennan with a vice like grip.  
  
"We're your worst nightmare..." The tall brunette whispered into his ear...and with strength that surprised Brennan, who thought most girls except Shal, were weaklings like Emma, dragged him back down the alley.....Brennan shouted to Jesse....  
  
"JESSE! HELP!" But as Jesse was such a wimp, he had gone intangible at the sight of two gorgeous girls, so they didn't really see him. Jesse was holding his breath for so long he nearly passed out....but came too when Brennan shouted....he dashed after him......he saw them get into a car...Jesse turned hard and got in front of the car.....but alas Brennan was so nervous he let one go and so Jesse passed out, letting them get away....\  
  
------BACK AT THE SANCTUARY A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER------  
  
By this stage Adam was sober but still in his jocks, thank god this ain't television cos believe you me, it ain't a pretty sight...he was plucking out some chest hair with some tweezers when Shalimar came racing in out of breath....  
  
"Adam!" She cried. Adam looked up with a frown, and just when he was beginning to make a dent in the task of plucking his chest hair, he had been at it for about an hour and was nearly a quarter of the way through. He stood up and put his "I am with stupid ---" T-shirt on. Shalimar was getting her breath back, she had been in the Dojo when she remembered what she had to tell him.  
  
"Adam! Something awful has happened!" She cried. Adam sighed.  
  
"What, you ran out of "Sunshine Blonde" hair dye again, cos let me tell you, I am sick of forking out $50 bucks every week for you to buy that stuff, I mean geesh, just go gray already." Shalimar frowned, she was out of "Sunshine Blonde..." but she shook her head.  
  
"That isn't it. Brennan has been kidnapped by two mutants, two hotties Jesse said." Shalimar explained. Adam choked on the Jack Daniels he was drinking.  
  
"W-w-what?" He stammered. "When did this happen?" Shalimar looked at her watch.  
  
"Ummm...bout an hour and a half ago?" Adam groaned and sat down with a thump, if Emma was here he would have learnt this ages ago and maybe could have found him straight away, damn. Now he would have to get off his ass and actually do something.  
  
"Where is Jesse now?" Adam asked tiredly.  
  
"In his room having a nap with Cruddles." Adam frowned.  
  
"Cruddles? i thought it was Cuddles?" He asked Shalimar. Shalimar giggled.  
  
"Well he is covered in crap after all, so I re named him." Adam thought about it then nodded, well it did make sense. Adam stretched and looked at Shal, with Brennan gone he had an open playing field....but it would be insensitive to make a move now when she was so vulnerable....insensitive? hell, it would be down right sensible, if he didn't do it now he never would....Adam smiled....time to put away the pillow.....  
  
As Adam was lost in his dirty thoughts and Shalimar was trying to remember what else she had to tell Adam....a voice came over Adam's com link....and it wasn't Brennan.....  
  
OOOhhhhhh Who Could It Be?  
  
****Stay tuned for chapter 8....who has brennan? What Emma playing at? Will Jesse ever become a man and will Shalimar make Adam's fantasies come true....? I doubt it but you never know.... 


	8. Doll Face

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: EPISODE 8  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MUTANT X AND IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE CHARACTERS DOING WOOSY THINGS LIKE THEY DO IN THIS STORY! Oh wait...they don't.....oh well! :)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long everyone but I have been so busy, if you want to read some more Krowl fu MX humour, she has written some more with elemental sparky on the mx website. www.mutantx.net go to Fan Story ideas and it is called "Mutants for life..." You might like it!  
  
Synopsis:....I thought just for a laugh...I would set this chapter in the thirties....just to be different...and see what trouble unfolds as Adam's past catches up with him in.....  
  
****************************Doll Face***************************** Adam was so lost in his dirty thoughts that he couldn't hear his com link going off, that and he was so hung over he could barely stay awake....Shalimar was staring around the room....where did that pretty noise come from....?  
  
Adam came too when he felt his finger vibrating....eventually...."Hello? Whaddya want and it had better be important cos I have a whole bottle of Jackie Daniels here with my name on it....." Adam burped as he heard the voice on the other end.....it was Brennan....  
  
"Adam! Oh my God! You have to help me! I have been kidnapped by hotties! They want their ransom!" Brennan gasped, he had never been so excited and so scared at the time....what would they do....? He was quietly exhilerated...Adam pondered.....Shalimar kept looking for the pretty noise that came from the comlink....  
  
"Hmmm....now Brennan...are you sure you didn't just overly score and now you can't remember why you are surrounded by beautiful women....." Trust Brennan, lucky dog......Adam perked up...."Where did you say you were Bren....?" Maybe if he just got the address before they all left...Brennan groaned....  
  
"Adam come quick! Help me! And they said you would know what the ransom is.....you have to give it to Doll Face....." Brennan was cut off and there was silence....  
  
Adam was struck dumb....Doll Face....there was a name he hadn't heard in a while...it could only mean thing...  
  
He turned to Shalimar who had now figured out what she had to tell Adam....."Adam! I have to tell you something!" But Adam cut her off...  
  
"We have no time for your hair dye confessions, we have to go rescue Brennan the Stud Mulwray from hotties." There was a pause....why did he say that, now Shalimar is going to think he is gay....oh well, he will have a few hours to think of an excuse....  
  
"Where are we going Adam?" Shalimar asked following him out of the lab....where HAD that pretty noise come from.....oh....wait......she hurried to catch up with Adam....  
  
"We are going to the "Swingers club." Adam replied. Walking to his room..."Go get Jesse...." Shalimar paused....ok...now the word swinger was mentioned and Jesse......Shalimar gasped! Was Jesse gay....?  
  
And with that the world morphed into the 30's..........  
  
------------"Swingers...."---------------  
  
Brennan was lying on a bed with flares on and a kafkhan top....oh wait sorry....wrong era....I know Brennan, the Kafkhan gives more body to your muscles but I forgot we were in the thirties, after all, it was nearly half a page ago when i mentioned it...moving on.....  
  
Brennan woke up in a hazy room, with smoke and bad lighting....he groaned to him self....what was a guy spose to do when he is locked in a room by two bee-yoo-ti-ful dolly birds? Run, or stay? Being the man Brennan the stud Mulwray is....he decided to stay....and kicked off his suede shoes and gangster hat and lay back on the bed....  
  
At that moment the door flew open...  
  
****10 minutes previously....********  
  
Adam and his associates entered the low celinged, smoky, windowless, crowded, badly lit room....oh my goodness, the health and safety department REALLY need to know about this place, I mean it is so crowded you could fall over and hit yourself on a table...oh sorry excuse me, Emma is lying unconscious on the floor, I will be back with you in a moment...  
  
Adam rushed over... in his swanky overcoat and cigar....yes cigar...didn't I mention Adam exudes pure class.....or was that pure crass??? Really should re-read these things....Shalimar followed closely behind in her patent shoes, red silk dress and matching hat and gloves.....  
  
Adam held her back...."Stay back Sugar, i wouldn't want anything to happen to you my gal...." Shalimar frowned, there were far too many pet names in that sentence...she walked back to Jesse who mistook the morphis into the thirties and thought it was a costume party...he came as Super man.....  
  
Emma got up groggily, even in the thirties she had no class...she had mismatched shoes and the wrong gloves on....what a shame.....Adam helped her up and pulled her away....  
  
"Now listen here see, I ain't got no time for fooling ok see? And all I want from you doll is some straight answers see?" Emma nodded limply. Jesse and Shalimar looked around the room, what did Adam keep wanting them to see?  
  
"Now listen here Emma my gal, I know who you are and what you have been up too..." Emma gasped and looked at Adam beseechingly...except it didn't quite work as she had too much mascara on and she ended up just squinting at him oddly.  
  
"Oh Adam! I am so sorry this had to happen! But I promised my mother...." And with that Emma swooned but Adam dropped her, as he had just seen a door near the bar that looked suspicious....he walked towards and Shalimar and Jesse followed, catching a few stares, who the hell was that man clutching a teddy bear in that suit?!  
  
Adam entered the room......and came face to face with his past....  
  
Doll Face....  
  
"Hello Doll Face...." Adam said out of the corner of his mouth, as was the style of the day....problem was no one knew what he was sayin...  
  
"Err....sorry?" Doll Face said.  
  
Adam took out the cigar. "I said, Hello Doll Face." Doll Face smiled.  
  
"Oh! Hi Adam, long time no see!" She smiled brightly and began pouring some drinks as Emma staggered in...."Would your friends like a drink too?" Shalimar and Jesse nodded eagerly, it was hard work being a floozy and a super hero.  
  
Adam was surprised at how casually Doll Face was handling the situation...if he didn't know better he would have thought she was up to something....and he did know better.....  
  
Emma collapsed face down on the sofa she was embarrssed....  
  
******** Brennan looked up in shock.....the two dolly birds had come back, body products in hand....  
  
Brennan smiled at them..."Come on then....lets do it...." And the two birds jumped forward, pining down his body.......  
  
******** Adam took his drink and took a swig, wondering why it went down his pristine white shirt...oh wait.....the cigar was still in his mouth...he turned to Doll Face...  
  
"Why did you kidnap Brennan....?" He demanded choking on the cognac....cheap b**ch.  
  
Doll Face shot up. "Because Adam! I needed to hold him, so you would do with me what you always promised all those years ago!"  
  
Adam gasped, oh good god no....  
  
"Yes Adam...marry my daughter!" Shalimar and Jesse gasped.....her daughter...?  
  
"Yes." Doll Face said. "My daughter Emma...." There was silence.....Adam perked up, ah well, ain't too bad, he thought....  
  
"Well where is Brennan?" Suddenly they heard moans coming from the next room.......Adam burst open the door and gasped at what he saw.....two dolly birds pleasuring Brennan....he dropped his Cognac....lucky bastard.  
  
Morph back into the 21st Century....  
  
*********Back at the Sanctuary.....**********  
  
Jesse woke up and entered the Kitchen...he saw Shalimar and Brennan glaring at each other and Emma spoon feeding Adam.....what happened last night....?  
  
"Good morning!" He said cheerily, not realising he still had his superman outfit on.... Shalimar frowned....  
  
"What is so good about it?" She said glaring at Brennan who frowned back.  
  
"What?" He said. Shalimar sighed. Emma and Adam were giggling.  
  
"I am so glad you agreed to the ransom Adam!" Emma exclaimed....Adam swallowed....what Emma didn't know won't hurt her....he promised her mother he would sleep with her...even Doll Face knew marrying Emma was too harsh a ransom to ask for.....  
  
Jesse was oblivious to this as he thought what sort of hat he should dress Cuddles in today....when he looked at Brennan and remembered.  
  
"Yo dude, why were those hot chicks pleasuring you?" He asked jealously. Brennan the stud Mulwray smiled smugly.  
  
"Because I wanted them to fufil their desire on me!" He said. Shalimar hissed. Jesse was sceptical.  
  
"So they pleasured you...?" Brennan smiled.....ahh that foot massage was so good....it would have been better if it was Shalimar doing it...  
  
They were all lost in their own worlds...  
  
Shalimar: Wanted to kill the two dolly birds painfully....  
  
Jesse: Wondering how he could get some dolly birds.....  
  
Brennan: Wanted a foot massage whilst eating curry....  
  
Emma: Planning the perfect wedding....  
  
Adam: Trying to think of a lie for Emma and wondering where he put the pillow.....  
  
So Mutant X was all calm and collected.....and i fear we say goodbye for now...so take a bow my friends, we enjoyed exploiting you.....  
  
Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I may write another series, I have an idea, but convince me...! 


	9. A new beginning

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: EPISODE 9 The Encore series  
  
Disclaimer: Well if you haven't figured out Krowl Fu does not own Mutant X then you are sucking up to the wrong person cos Krowl Fu does not know those people nor does she own. Which is a pity, as I would make Brennan suffer.... oh wait...I can...MUA HA HA HA  
  
Note: Well I was re-reading all my lovely reviews and I thought, why not? I will write a few more chapters just for the fun of it. If you like my stuff, check out "The Young and the Brainless."  
  
Synopsis: So we now go back to Mutant X and find them where we left them.... sort of...enjoy!  
  
*******************A New Beginning...*********************  
  
It was late. Very late. It was so late...it really could have been very early.... it is hard to tell...anywho...a shaft of light could be seen under the door....as suddenly...a shadow flittered across...  
  
Brennan awoke with a start.  
  
He got up groggily and walked to the door. As he got there he heard whispers...soft, husky, passionate whispers. Brennan frowned in confusion. What the hell was going on? He opened the door and looked down the corridor.nothing.just the light from the lounge area.Brennan shrugged.  
  
"Screw that. I am going back to bed.." And with that he did, to slumber and dream of girls in bikinis rubbing him down with suntan lotion.he truly is a sicko, but we already knew that. As he lay his precious, oh so precious, head down to sleep, he heard another door opening but let it go, as he thought it was a hottie in his dream coming to him..but it wasn't.  
  
********* It was late. Very late. It was so late...it really could have been very early.... it is hard to tell.but Shalimar was awake in her room.reading..opps..sorry.scrap that..but Shalimar was awake in her room."reading" a magazine..  
  
"Look at all those pretty pictures!" Thought Shalimar to herself, when she heard a door opening. She puckered her pretty brow and frowned, who on earth could that be? But as she got to the door, she heard a curse and a door close. Shalimar stopped near her door and waited a second. Should she go out? It really wasn't any of her business.but.in a flash Shalimar opened the door and looked out. There was no there. She sniffed the air and smelt Brennan's cheap after-shave. She looked down to the lounge area and saw a light.she crept down towards it.she heard crying coming from behind the couch, Shalimar backed away and dashed back to her room, a cry of pain following her.the pretty pictures were far too appealing for Shalimar to leave for long.  
  
*********It was late. Very late. It was so late...it really could have been very early.... it is hard to tell and Emma was in the kitchen getting a cup of hot cocoa. Mmm.that sweet sweet taste.who can resist it? Emma stood at the stove nursing her burn, she had already failed in two attempts to boil the milk and now she hoped the saucepan wouldn't explode again this time.hopefully. As she was slowly stirring in the cocoa she heard voices outside the lab. She slowly went to the door and opened it a jar.it was Adam's voice. "I can't! You know I can't! Please don't do this to me! Oh!" There was a pause and a deep chuckle. "Oh well, you can do THAT to me baby! Rah!" Emma gasped. Not her precious Adam! It couldn't be! And who was he talking too? Emma began to cry. She turned around just in time for the saucepan of boiling hot milk to explode all over her.  
  
Crap.  
  
It was late. Very late. It was so late...it really could have been very early....it is hard to tell.Jesse was in his room knitting a jacket for Cuddles' winter collection when he heard Brennan get up next door.  
  
"What is he doing?" Thought Jesse. "It is late and Cuddles is trying to sleep!" As Jesse got up to go and tell Brennan off politely, because he did not particularly want to get bashed now that his last set of bruises had just healed, when he heard Brennan quiet down again. "That's better." Thought Jesse and was just about to pearl, when he heard Shalimar open her door. "This is really TOO much." Jesse muttered. He put his needles down and went to the door, but as he did so he heard Shalimar run back to her room and slam the door. Jesse sighed. He checked on Cuddles in his cot and tucked him in. Then he turned off the light and got into bed, thinking he would go to carebear.com.org tomorrow and order some new hats. It was getting a bit nippy. As he lay his head down to sleep, he thought he heard a moan from Brennan's room, not out of the ordinary and an anguished yell from the kitchen, but Jesse let it go and went to sleep.  
  
*****It was late. Very late. It was so late...it really could have been very early.... it is hard to tell.and yet again another Mutant X member was up and about.our lovely Adam.he had a guest in his lab and was giving them the grand tour.  
  
"So Danni, what do you think?" Adam said with his winning smile. Danni grinned. "Its great!" Adam smiled. "But."Adam frowned." I am afraid it won't work out." Adam looked heart broken. "It is either me of them. Choose Adam." Adam looked aghast! Danni looked behind him to the kitchen door and saw a face peek out. "I can't! You know I can't! Please don't do this to me! Oh!" Adam cried as Danni started to stroke his luscious curly hair. "Oh well, you can do THAT to me baby! Rah!" Danni just smiled sadly and left. Adam walked to the lounge room and sat down on the couch. "How can I ever choose between Danni and Mutant X? I mean, Danni has these big beautiful eyes and Mutant X has Shalimar's butt." Adam's eyes began to water and he started to cry.nothing ever goes right for him. He sat up as he heard a scream from the kitchen. He looked over the couch and saw Emma run to the lab. Ah well.. she won't find Adam there to help her. And with that he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*******The next morning.********* Shalimar sat at the kitchen table re-reading her magazine. After looking at the pictures she decided to actually read the articles. She was now up to page 2. Jesse was juicing some oranges for himself and Cuddles; after all, a growing bear needs his vitamin C. Emma was sitting at the table trying to eat her cereal with two bandaged hands. Brennan staggered in with bleary eyes and gave Emma a look.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" He said. Emma frowned. "I burnt them." Brennan paused. "How?" Emma blushed. She sent him an image of hotties and he dropped the subject. Jesse turned around with Cuddles juice in hand. Brennan grabbed it and drank it in one gulp. Jesse gritted his teeth. "Brennan! That took me 15 minutes to make!" Brennan smiled. "And it was greatly appreciated Jesse, keep up the good work." Jesse turned around and set about juicing some oranges.and lemons. Adam walked in and sat down next to Shalimar. Emma gave him a weird look. He sighed and whispered "Danni." Shalimar looked up in surprise. "Who is Danni Adam?" Adam looked up. Uh oh. Emma gasped. "So that was who you were talking to last night! Did you have a fight or something?" Adam frowned, he wished Emma would shut up. Shalimar frowned. So was that Adam crying last night.it would take her a while to figure out what it meant. "Who is Danni huh Adam? And why were you letting someone into the sanctuary without telling us? Don't you trust us? Is this a breach of our trust? WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TRUST US?" There was silence. Then Jesse piped up. "Ah Brennan, Danni is a new mutant. I had to process him. We all knew he was coming.except Shalimar, but she only found out yesterday, so that figures." Emma looked disgusted. "Danni is a GUY?" Everyone turned to look at Adam who sighed. "Yes Danni is a guy. I wanted him to come and live at the Sanctuary and join Mutant X, but he couldn't because of his family commitments. I said screw his commitments, I dumped heaps of girlfriends to get Mutant X up and running and look at me. But alas, he wouldn't listen." Jesse was confused. "But then why mope around? He is only a new mutant, who cares. We don't ." There was another stagnant pause. "I care Jesse, because he wanted me to choose between Mutant X and.him." Everyone gasped. "But why would you do that Adam?" Emma asked tearfully. "Because.because.. because.Danni is my gay lover and I just came out.." Jesse dropped his oranges, Brennan dropped his steroid pills, Shalimar turned a page in her magazine and Emma gaped.  
  
***What was going to happen to Mutant X now. Find out next time on, "A day in the life of Mutant X!"  
  
Well there you go, pretty crap, but I hope people review all the same. I hope some people review, other wise I won't be bothered writing anymore. LOL. If you liked it, well good for you! 


	10. No turning back

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: Episode 10.....The Encore series. (how gay does THAT sound?)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, don't get offended, don't get annoyed, blah di blah....just enjoy it and have fun!  
  
Synopsis: Adam has just come out and MX is in an uproar, which is not out of the ordinary with Brennan in residence, but things are about to unfold.....that will change the lives of Mutant X......Forever......  
  
******************************No Turning Back*****************************  
  
"Welcome shoppers, to Walmart! Today is our half price sale on all items. (Excluding menswear, womenswear and sleepwear.) Enjoy your day!" There was a loud cackle as Adam caroused the aisles, looking for presents to make up to MX. He looked around. "Really," Thought Adam to himself. "Everything here is rather exspensive AND out of my price range." He fiddled with his Audi car keys as he looked for the bargain bin. He noticed it near the doors. He made his way over there. As he was rumaging in the bin for a cheap thong Shal might like, he looked up and saw Danni at the counter buying some perfume. Adam scowled. "Cheap bastard!" He muttered as he put some jocks in his basket for Brennan. Danni turned around and saw Adam. He blushed. Then hurriedly left the store. Now Adam was in a foul mood, first Emma had burnt his cereal and then Jesse had taken his aftershave. He walked up to the counter and paid for the thong, jocks, "HUG ME NOW!" T-shirt and a sock for Emma. He walked out of the store and got into his latest Audi. He hoped none of the crud had scratched his car... As he drove away, a figure in black stepped out from behind the dustbins and watched him driveaway....the figure drew up their hood and walked away....  
  
***Back At The Sanctuary of Love.........  
  
"Brennan, if you are going to pluck your chest hair, do you HAVE to do it in the Kitchen, while I am cooking dinner?" Jesse whined as he stirred the chilli concarne in his Chef hat and Care Bear Deluxe apron. Brennan rolled his eyes and walked into the lounge room, leaving Jesse to instruct Cuddles on the best way to blend spices.  
  
"Man, is it just me, or is Jesse a whiny, nagging, faggy woman these days?" Brennan asked Shal as he flopped on the couch.  
  
"Nope. It is just you. I think Jesse is a poofy, annoying wiener." Shalimar said as she flicked through a magazine. Emma frowned. Why were they always so mean to Jesse? Oh wait. Because he was a poofy, nagging, faggy wiener....  
  
At that moment Adam came in with his "gifts" and put them on the table. He looked very cranky, so everyone decided not to say anything...except Jesse who came storming in to tell tale on Brennan.  
  
"Adammmm!!!!" He whined. "Can you tell Brennan to stop grooming himself in the kitchennnn? It is so grooooosssss!!!!" Adam cringed....then snapped.  
  
"Listen you annoying little f**ker! I don't care what your problems are cos I have problems of my own! Now get out of my face!" Jesse whimpered and ran to the kitchen hollering for Cuddles. Brennan was doing all he could to not laugh, but to no avail. Adam spun around to him and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"And as for you, you good for nothing pretty boy! I am sick and tired of having to pick up your products in the bathroom, smell your dirty ass and lie to your bitches cos you are off humping someone else! I have had it!" Spit was flyin' everywhere, windscreen wipers would have been good. "I want you out too Brennan!" Brennan got up and clenched his fists.  
  
"NO ONE! AND I MEAN ON ONE! TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Brennan yelled. "except my mother" He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well thats fine pretty boy! If you can't handle the heat then get out of the kitchen!" Adam fired and pointed to the door. Shalimar frowned.  
  
"But we are not in the kitchen Adam!" She said looking perplexed. Adam went a different shade of purple.  
  
"And you too scrag bag! I am sick of paying for your plastic surgery and bottles of dye! I ain't supporting you anymore mamma! Find some other sugar daddy cos you ain't doing it for me sista!" Shalimar looked lost, she will figure it out soon enough.  
  
Emma was aghast. What was wrong with Adam....she opened up her mind....for the first time in her life....she scoured Adam's dirty brain and covered her chest in the process....until....yes.....AHA! Adam saw DAnni today and was annoyed......AT WALMART? What a tight arse!  
  
Adam turned to Emma and knew she was reading him. He frowned. "You can piss off too you frigid skank! I want you all out NOW! I am sick to death of the lot of you!" And with that he slammed the lab door and silence descended on the Sanctuary.  
  
One by one they all went to their rooms to pack. They knew nothing would ever be the same again....  
  
.........  
  
Later that night when Adam was alone in the silent Sanctuary with his Walmart gifts after the others had left....he stared at the wall......What had he done.....? Now he had to do a casting call and hire a new Mutant X! What a drag....he sighed and got up.......but then the phone rang....with a call that would change his life.......  
  
"Hello Adam Kane speaking geneticist extroadanaire. How did you get this number and how can I help you?" There was a pause on the other end.  
  
"Errr......You don't know who I am.....but um..... I want to ah......" There was a pause. Adam frowned.  
  
"Speak up kid and your dictation is appalling. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to meet you. Please." There was note of whining in his voice that reminded Adam briefly of Jesse and panged his heart.  
  
"How did you get this number?" He asked.  
  
"It was in the phone book." Another pause. Jesus. thought Adam, he really must ring the yellow pages.  
  
"Who are kid?" He asked anyway.  
  
"Who am I? I am your daughter......" And with that the hooded girl from Walmart smiled into the phone.  
  
Meanwhile Adam was lying unconscious on the floor in the Sanctuary...he had fainted from shock.........HE HAD A DAUGHTER?  
  
"Ah....Helllo? Are you there? Hello? Adam?"...........  
  
********SO! WHat will happen next time? Will Adam and daughter be reunited? Will there be a new Mutant X? What happened to the others? Are they gainfully employed or living in the garage of the Sanctuary? Find out next week on.......whatever it is this is called cos i can't be screwed scrolling up to check......! 


	11. Nobody said life was easy

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MUTANT X: EPISODE 11  
  
Disclaimer: Ring my Lawyers.  
  
Synopsis: Well, Adam meets his new daugher Geena and starts auditioning new MX members.....but what had happened to the others.....?  
  
NB: Soz if I am not up to my usual form and not being as funny, but just watched a really sad tv show so a bit depressed. Oh and majorly sorry for the typos in episode 10.  
  
*****************Nobody said life was easy*****************************  
  
"Ok. Next please!" Adam called crossing "Femme Fatale" off his list for Shalimar replacement. She was fatal alright, she looked about 55 and needed a lift....and Adam didn't mean a face lift. Those things could kill somebody!  
  
He sighed and reached for some more coffee. This auditioning process was draining. Luckily he had his daughter Geena here to help him....he was so glad they agreed to meet.....she was such a sweet young girl, the spitting image of the mother he couldn't remember, but was the janitor at Genomex when he worked there. Geena sure had his award winning smile though. He would make sure he did the right thing by her.....  
  
"GEEENA! GET ME SOME MORE COFFEE! AND PUT SOME CREAM IN IT THIS TIME WHY DON'T YOU?" He shouted into the kitchen. Geena sure was a great girl. She had had an unfortunate upbringing, but as they say, nobody said life was supposed to be easy. Adam smiled to himself, he would treat her well and brighten up her life. "AND MAKE IT SNAPPY WON'T YOU?"  
  
********On the hard streets of MX town......**************  
  
Brennan was lurking behind some dustbins down an alleyway one day, as you do, when a murky shadow appeared from behind him... "Yo Brennan. Whats happenin' bro? I ain't seen you on these hard streets in a looong time. You know what I'm saying?" Brennan paused. He didn't know what that man was saying. "Err.....I was here yesterday remember? I sold you some stuff." The other man paused. Thats right. He was so high he had forgotten. "Oh yeah, thats right. Now that I remember, I figure I want some more. Hand it over." Brennan sighed and pulled out his stash. It was so degrading to be doing this when he could be picking up chicks at 7-11. He handed it over and frowned. He would have to get some more supplies. "Here you go bro, 5 bucks. Thanks for the jelly beans. I will be back again tomorrow." And with that the man walked off, shoving his face with jelly beans and giggling like a school girl. Brennan sighed and began to walk away. He had to deal in alley ways cos all the real drug dealers were taking all his spots on the streets. If only Adam would forgive him, at least then he could act like a man again with some dignity.....of a sort.... Brennan kicked a can and walked to a phone booth, it was time to get Mutant X back together again.  
  
**********At the Sanctuary.***********  
  
"Oh, there you are Geena, I was looking for you. I need your advice." Adam said as he stepped over the hunched figure on the grounf scrubbing the bathrooms. "Tell me what you think of him." He said showing her a picture. Geena made to get up and sit on the toilet seat, but Adam pushed her back down. "Oh please sweetie, don't let me disturb you! Carry on with what you were doing." He said giving her a smile. Geena scowled and looked at the picture. "He looks nice. He has a good teeth." Adam frowned. Geena was so naive. "Well, thanks I knew you would say that. I don't like him." He began to walk away when he heard Geena mutter something under her breath. "What was that honeybunch?" "Nothing.....dad....." Adam smiled, he loved happy families. He went back to his office to place another ad for Mutant X.  
  
**************A country club somewhere....***********  
  
"Well Cuddles, this is the life isn't it?" Jesse said as he poured himself another gin and tonic. "In a way I am glad we left MX, at least now I have more time to enjoy myself with my inheritance." Jesse made Cuddles move his head in a nod. "I knew you would agree Cuddles, now lets go inside and yell at the cook. I always enjoyed doing that as a child......" As Jesse and Cuddles were heading back inside, his mobile rang. Jesse sighed as he saw the cook leave the kitchen. Dammit. He answered the phone.  
  
"Yes?" He said tersely. "What is it? I am rather busy." He took a leisurely sip of his drink. "Shut the hell up needle dick. I need you to get your faggy ass down to Delta on main, I have a proposition for you." Brennan said down the phone. Jesse paused with glee......Brennan had a proposition for him.....he could barely contain himself. Brennan read his mind. "Not like that girlfriend, meet me there in 30 mins. And don't bring your bear." He hung up. Jesse frowned. What did Brennan want?  
  
***************At the Mall********************  
  
"I so know Emma! Tell me about it! That guy was such a loser!" Shalimar said as she sat in the hairdresser's chair for the third time that week. "I just can't believe I lived with him with so long!" Emma paused and looked at Shalimar as the beautician did her nails. "Ah Shal, you kinda had too....he was your dad after all." Emma said carefully. Shalimar scratched her head. "oh! So that's why he was always picking me up from school!!! That would explain a lot!" Emma sighed. She had hoped this meeting at Shalimar's place of choosing, would lead them to have a serious discussion on MX, but all she talked about were the past men in her life. Suddenly her mobile rang and she answered. It was Brennan. Shalimar was having her hair dried so she couldn't hear the conversation. Finally Emma hung up. "What was all that about Em?" "It was Brennan." Shalimar perked up. She knew he wanted her. "He wants to meet us in half an hour." Shalimar frowned. Half an hour? That didn't give her much time to make herself look good. Then again, neither did several hours......unfortunately for her.  
  
**************Delta's on Main......**************  
  
"Ok guys, so that is what we are going to do. Can you all handle that? We will do it next Thursday. I hope it will work." Brennan said facing the former members of Mutant X around a large table, as Jesse brought Cuddles after all. One by one they all nodded. "So its a plan. This time next week we should be reinstated as members of Mutant X........." And with that they all left the diner, except Jesse, as Cuddles was a bit peckish, so they got so cherry pie......but then he too eventually left....  
  
*********On Thursday at the Sanctuary.....***************  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Emma enter the Sanctuary at about 1:00pm. They slowly walk down the corridor towards the lab, where they hear voices, when Geena steps out in front of them. They all stop in in shock. "Who the hell are you?" Emma asks angrily. "Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you lot?" Geena snapped back, mop in hand. "We're mutant x!" Brennan said puffing out his chest. "Yeah and who the hell are you?" Shalimar said, also puffing out her chest. "I am Geena Kane. And you cannot be Mutant X cos Mutant X is in the lab with dickhead....I mean dad...." There was a pause. Then everyone spoke at once. "WHAT?? But we're Mutant X?!" Brennan yelled. "YOU"RE ADAM"S DAUGHTER? But I am his little girl!" Emma said pouting. "Ah crap. Are we too late? AGAIN?" Jesse moaned. "So, who are you??" Exclaimed a frustrated Shalimar. "QUIET!" Yelled Geena. There was silence. "Look, just go in the lab and ask lame ass in there. I am outta here. I think I will just stick to the idea that the Milkman is my father...." And with the Geena left. "That was weird." Brennan said heading for the lab, the rest followed, except Shalimar who was looking after Geena. "Who was she?!" But the others had entered the lab. Shalimar sighed and went in also. She stopped in shock as she saw the people facing her.... "OMG! Who are these people?" The others looked just as stunned. Adam smiled and came over. "Meet your replacement Shalimar, my new Mutant X." He turned to the blonde woman and called her over. "This Shalimar, is Victoria Pratt and she will be the ideal replacement." "W-w-what? But she doesn't look anything LIKE me!" Shalimar exclaimed. Victoria Pratt smiled nervously and backed away. "And everyone else meet the new and improved Mutant X, Victor Webster, Lauren Lee Smith, Forbes March and of course Victoria. I know they will do very well and keep the Sanctuary clean. Oh wait. I have Geena. So, yes they will just do very well." Adam beamed at the group. Brennan clenched his fists. "Listen Adam, you are nothing without us, you NEED us. You can't replace us you jerk!" He shouted. Victor Webster came forward and put his hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Calm down man, can't you just be mature and deal with it? Move on!" He said gently. "Get out of my face you ponce!" And Brennan stormed off with the rest following except Jesse who was staring at Forbes and making him un comfortable. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen! Wait till I tell Cuddles!" Adam frowned. "GET OUT WIENER!" And Jesse ran squealing. Lauren shrugged. They had seemed like really nice people. "Ok everybody, listen up. I will take you to your rooms and you can settle in. Then the fun begins, we take down anyone who messes with us or calls me gay. Got it?" They all nodded. "By the way, new name. We are now Mutant Y, just to be a little different." And they turned to the camera and the wind blew in the hair.......Mutant Y will live long and prosper...........  
  
****Meanwhile on the other side of town......or the Sanctuary as they they hadn't got that far......Mutant X begin to plan their revenge...........while Geena calls various milk companies looking for her dad.......  
  
***So tune in next time folks to see what happens. Will there be a gang war? Or will somebody just cry a lot? Find out next time on....."A day in the life of Mutant X and Y."  
  
Please read and review and say if I should keep writing these or not, as I am not getting mcuh feedback and i don't want to do it if no one reads them. Thanks a lot! 


End file.
